


My Next Mistake

by LuciferShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cas is a Harry Potter nerd, Cas sucks at Mario Kart, Charlie and Jo teasing, Dean is a lil grumpy, Dean is allergic, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kitten, M/M, Mario Kart, No plot whatsoever, Sick!Dean, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, a bit of truth or dare, bottom!Dean, but no physical fighting over it, charlie being a nosy friend, dorky banter, elevator blowjobs, mentioned charlie/gilda, snippets of their lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have an agreement that works, and life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Vany, who asked for friends with benefits like a month ago and I only got it done now and there isn't enough porn. I'll make it up to you don't worry.  
> And yes the title is off of Taylor Swift's Blank Space.

“So which jeans did you say make my ass look the best?”

Dean rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Going shopping with Charlie officially sucked. Even when he was actually making an effort to pay attention and help her, she completely forget everything that he said, and ended up ignoring any advice he had.

“This is revenge for that time I forced you on a roller coaster and you threw up on that cute girl’s shoes, isn’t it?” He asked as he leaned back on the uncomfortable little bench outside the dressing room. There was hardly any space for his ass there.

Charlie snickered. “No, the revenge on that one’s gonna be way worse. Now help me, minion! I need my ass to be top model quality for tonight, this date’s important.”

“Uh-huh.” He’d heard all about Charlie’s date for tonight, some chick called Gilda with nice eyes and an even nicer cleavage. With the way Charlie’s eyes shined when she talked about her though, Dean knew it was way more than just a hot girl.

“Fine, the third pair that you tried. Your ass looked fan-fucking-tastic.”

Charlie grinned in satisfaction and stepped back into the dressing room, taking off the last pair of jeans she’d tried. “Someone needs to get laid.”

Scoffing, Dean crossed his arms. “I get laid!” He protested, pausing when he remembered Charlie didn’t know. But he’d gotten laid just last night, hell, it took every ounce of self-control he had not to walk funny, and it still hurt.

“Whatever you say.” Charlie said in a sing-song voice, making Dean slump grumpily in his chair. A few moments of silence passed before Charlie came out of the dressing room, twisting her torso to look at her ass in the mirror outside. “I’m just saying, Dean, it’s been months since you went out with us. I know you’re busy, but you need to relax.”

Dean made an unintelligible sound, looking away from his friend. This really wasn’t something he felt like talking about right now. Questions about whether he got laid or not were bound to end up with Dean spilling the beans about his little arrangement with his roommate and best friend, and that wasn’t something he wanted. He and Castiel agreed not to tell anyone about this. Nobody needed to know.

“I’m naturally an asshole, Charlie, this isn’t because I can’t get laid.” Dean returned to his previous expression, a smirk twitching the corners of his lips. “Which I can, by the way. Just ‘cause you don’t see it, doesn’t mean it’s not happening.”

And it was definitely happening, at least a few times a week.

*

Dean barely had time to close the door behind him before he was shoved against it, strong hands pinning his wrists above him as a chapped pair of lips crashed against his.  
“Mmph!” The surprised sound left Dean before he grinned, rolling his eyes behind closed lids as he returned the kiss. “You’re a horny fuck.” He mumbled, chuckling against his roommate’s lips as the other ground their hips together. Apparently the blowjobs they’d swapped that morning weren’t enough.

“You like it.” Castiel smirked against Dean’s lips as they made out, quickly getting rid of their clothes.

Things were so easy with Castiel. Some kisses, stripping, then Dean would be getting fucked into the mattress. Being best friends was a bonus more than an obstacle, despite every story Dean had ever heard. They could talk to each other and tell the other what they liked and what they didn’t, they communicated, they made each other feel like heaven.  
All that, and after that they could still order a pizza and watch Die Hard together. In Dean’s opinion, it couldn’t get any better.

Within minutes they stumbled into Castiel’s bedroom, and Dean was shoved on top of the bed on his back, automatically spreading his legs for Castiel to crawl between them. They had a well-oiled system that worked well, and Castiel’s swift, natural movement only proved it further.

A bottle of lube was retrieved and the older man started with two fingers inside of Dean, familiar with his hole and what he could take. “Little slut.” The older man murmured affectionately, and Dean rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“Oh, shut up and finger me.” Castiel obliged.

Later, when they were both laying on their backs next to each other, panting for breath, Dean knew that this was the best he was ever going to get, and he didn’t give a single damn.

*

“Let’s go out tonight.”

The words caught Dean by surprise, unused to hearing them from Castiel. Castiel never went out, and lately neither did Dean. He much preferred a night at home with his best friend, watching TV and eating a pizza.

“Seriously?” He raised an eyebrow at Castiel, who shrugged, seeming a little nervous all out of a sudden.

“Yeah. Not to a club or anything like that, you know I hate it. But let’s go bowling or something. It’ll be fun.” He insisted, gesturing towards the door with his head as he spoke.  
It didn’t take a lot of convincing on Castiel’s end for Dean to agree to go. He was putty in his best friend’s hands.

*

“And then- and then he says, ‘it’s okay, it’s not your fault your father left you’!” Dean was having a hard time containing his laughter as he told the story about the stripper for what had to be the billionth time, yet all of his friends burst out laughing, except for Castiel who muttered a quiet protest at being the joke.

Dean could still see the smile twitching up the corners of his lips, he could recognize that smile anywhere.

They were sat in a circle on the floor of Dean and Castiel’s apartment, laughing and playing jokes, having a good night like a group of friends was supposed to. On Dean’s sides were Benny and Jo while Castiel was sat between Charlie and Jess, and Dean was pretty sure he was on his fourth beer but he was having too much fun to care.

The small group of friend groaned in unison when Garth suggested truth or dare, yet they all agreed. So what if it was a game for middle schoolers and they were in their late twenties? If they wanted to act like children, they damn well deserved to. Adult life was exhausting.

Castiel had been dared to kiss Benny’s toe, Benny was asked about the craziest thing he’d done while on vacation (have an orgy with three girls and two more guys, who then stole all of his money and his phone), Meg was dared to make out with Jo, Jo did a hand stand without holding her shirt up, Garth deep throated a banana and Charlie told them all about how she’d lost her virginity in a tree house when she was seventeen. 

Then it was Dean’s turn, and despite wanting to say dare he decided to start easy with a truth.

Charlie smirked, an evil glint in her eyes and Dean already knew he’d made a mistake. “Who are you secretly sleeping with?” She asked immediately, not wasting any time. Dean almost groaned.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just that he’d gotten tired of hiding it, or maybe there was just nothing to hide. His answered was sweet and simple, and he gave his best friend a wink as he said it. “Cas, obviously.”

*

The damn elevator in their building was stuck again, just as Dean and Castiel were leaving for work. Usually it took an hour to get back going, so they’d both called in to say they’d be late. Dean didn’t wait until his best friend was off the phone, but as soon as himself got off the phone with Bobby he sunk down to his knees in front of Castiel.  
He knew how much Castiel loved elevator blowjobs, the risk of getting caught, of the elevator restarting any moment. The confined little space in which Castiel’s groans and Dean’s muffled sounds echoed. It was all such a turn on for Castiel, and a little bit for Dean.

“My elevator is stuck again, Naomi, I can’t magically fi- oh!” Dean smirked to himself as Castiel cut off, surprised by Dean cupping him through his pants. “No, I just-“ the older man cleared his throat, trying to compose himself while Dean unzipped the trousers. “I thought the elevator moved, but nothing happened. No, why- why are you even arguing? I can’t make it in the next hour, it’s not up to me! It’s not-“

And so the next hour was spent, Castiel arguing over the phone with his coworker and trying to muffle his pants and noises while Dean sucked him off, enjoying every moment of this and laughing his ass off when Castiel came, having to explain a very embarrassing moment to Naomi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, I know, but here it is! There will be three more parts, each with little snippets of Dean and Cas' life. And who knows, maybe a little plot.

Dean wouldn't blow Castiel for the week after his friend arrived home with a ginger little kitten perched on his shoulder.

"I named her Ginny." Was the first thing he told Dean after stopping the latter from slamming the door in Castiel's face. "Like Ginny from Harry Potter?" Castiel was such a nerd that Dean didn't really have a choice but to let him in.

Castiel was the one who paid for Dean's allergy medicine, since it was his fault that Dean even had to use them again in the first place. But even with medicine, Dean would still sneeze whenever he was near Ginny, and orange hairs coated all his clothes and belongings.

That, along with already being mad with Castiel for making such a big decision without consulting him, was what drove Dean to withhold sex from his best friend. Not all sex, of course, Dean wasn't insane. He had freaking needs, which Castiel did good satisfying. The kitten wasn't going to keep Dean from enjoying himself, but it was going to keep Castiel from it.

"You're being ridiculous." Castiel would complain with the hint of a smile playing his lips every time Dean would sink to his knees in front of Castiel, only to pick up a stray piece of cat food, just to tease his the other.

"I'm not the one who brought a kitten home." Dean would simply muse in return, grinning as he straightened back up with a quick stroke to Castiel's crotch. Messing with Castiel gave him life.

*

Dean was spread eagle on the bed, a blue tie keeping him chained to the bedposts. He wasn't moving, his head slumped back on the pillow as he stared up at the sky, staring at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers that he used to think were cool, and now wouldn't even glow in the dark, and thinking about how much they ruined the mood.

At the same time though, Dean supposed, as far as he cared a bunny could come in right now and sit on his chest and he would still be hard and desperate, forcing himself to keep in place only from past knowledge that any experience would be futile. And by god, did that turn him on.

Castiel was in the other room, he knew, preparing. Dean was never sure what exactly did Castiel do in that preparation time, one time he asked, and Castiel joked that he was sacrificing a virgin so they could have great sex. Dean had laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

The door cracked open and the shadow of Castiel's figure appeared, making Dean swallow hard and clench around his hole. They didn't often do scenes like this, in a way it was far too intimate for friends with benefits, but they did their best to just go along with it, because both Dean and Castiel enjoyed those scenes and found release in them. And seeing as they already were best friends, they usually didn't even need words. Nothing felt awkward, if anything, it was natural.

"Staying still for me…" Castiel's deep voice growled, rough with pleasure. Maybe Castiel had been touching himself. The thought had Dean's dick twitching with excitement. "Such a good boy you are." A hand trailed down Dean's hole, lightly pushing against the vibrator and eliciting a moan, but no movement. "My little slut."

*

"So you two are fucking." Charlie smirked as she drove past Mario, setting her in the 1st place. She passed the finish line moments later and set her controller down, turning to look at her two friends instead.

Dean scowled at the mention of it, because Charlie just didn't seem to let it go, while Castiel's smile was rather amused. "We are." He nodded and chuckled at Jo's shout of protest when he drove past her. They've been fighting for 11th place since the beginning of the race.

"And how does that work?" Charlie continued, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable as she watched the other play. Being the Mario Kart champion had many perks. "Not the sex, obviously, I know how that works," a smug expression crossed her face for a brief moment, "but doesn't it get super-awkward or anything? Like, it would be totally awkward if Jo and I slept together. Hot, but awkward."

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Jo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you two are fucking roommates. Did one of you just get out of the shower one day and saw the other and went 'yeah, let's fuck'?"

"It's not completely different from what actually happened…" Castiel muttered under his breath, laughter in his voice, and Dean swatted his arm, cursing when he fell back to 6th place.

"It's not awkward; it's just sex, jeez. We're friends, we know each other, and it's way easier than going out to find someone new every night." Dean argued. He didn't understand why the concept of having sex with his best friend was so weird to people. It was just the way it was, they both enjoyed it. Sex, no feelings, easy and fucking amazing. Literally.  
"And what if one of you finds a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Jo asked, sighing in defeat when Castiel drove past her again. "Do you just stop fucking?"

"Neither of us is going to find a partner any time soon though." Castiel simply answered, smiling to himself when he got to 10th place. That was a personal record for him. "So for the time being, our arrangement works just fine." Dean couldn't agree more.

*

"Caaaaas. I'm going to die." Dean complain from his place on the couch, face pressed into the pillow as he miserably reached for another tissue. It was all Sam's fault, him and his stupid flu, just when Jess went out of town. He was so lucky that Dean was a good brother.

"You're being overdramatic." Castiel sighed as he appeared in the kitchen doorway with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, blowing on it to attempt and cool it down just a tiny bit. Dean was so cold he'd probably drink it like that, then they'd end up in the ER because his stupid roommate had burns in his mouth and throat, and that was not how Castiel wanted to spend his weekend.

Admittedly, Castiel hadn't exactly been planning on spending his weekend with Dean sick on the couch, fucking like bunnies sounded better, but he supposed those plans were off.

Walking to the couch, Castiel sat down the soup on the coffee table along with a spoon, and sat beside Dean to help him up. "Come on, if you sit up and be nice I'll let you cuddle and feed you." He grumbled, sighing under Dean's weight. How could someone so fit be so heavy?

Unwillingly, Dean slowly but steadily moved to sit up, immediately curling up against Castiel with a murmur of 'you're warm'. He opened his mouth for the first spoonful of soup, which Castiel fed to him. Even if Dean was sick, he knew how to appreciate moments like this. Moments like this, he was overwhelmed with how much he cared for Castiel and how much Castiel seemed to care for him, and the warmth in his chest seemed to be only partly because of the soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a sequel, if anyone wants me to. Let me know?


End file.
